


Initiation

by geezers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezers/pseuds/geezers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filled prompt from footballkink2</p><p>Juan Mata singing his Chelsea initiation song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

As the team sat down to their evening meal, Juan couldn’t even think about eating. He was too nervous. It was his first away trip as a Chelsea player, and everyone knows what this means – the initiation. Every player who joins the club must, on their first away trip, stand up on a chair in front of the players and staff and sing a song. A capella. With no backing track. Along with this, there was also the ‘tunnel of beats’ at Cobham, wherein the first team would stand in two lines and the new player has to run in between them, being kicked and punched by his new teammates. Juan had already endured the tunnel of beats, but he’d rather do that a hundred times over than stand up and sing. 

Fernando noticed that Juan had barely touched his food, and nudged his new colleague in the ribs.

“What’s wrong?” Fernando asked through a mouthful of lettuce leaves.

Juan turned his nose up slightly at his friends unsightly eating habits and waved him off non-chalantly. 

As everyone began to finish their meals, Juan’s stomach began to turn. It wasn’t only him doing the singing that night; Raul Meireles, Oriol Romeu and Romelu Lukaku were all doing it as well - but that fact didn't comfort him in the slightest. His only hope was that he wouldn't have to go first. 

Looking over to his fellow countryman Oriol, Juan didn’t detect any of the same nauseating nervousness that he felt overriding his whole body. Oriol was laughing and joking with the others at the table despite the fact that, like Juan, his English was very limited. 

“Don’t worry so much,” Juan heard from beside him. He looked over to Fernando who was watching him intently. Since they’d begun playing together a few years earlier for La Seleccion, Juan had always liked Fernando. He’d rather listen than talk, and was always very perceptive. Fernando was also very influential in Juan choosing to join Chelsea, Tottenham had also made a very good offer which tempted Juan’s agent quite a lot. But when Fernando told him how much he’d love West London, and the culture and people – there was no way Juan could turn down Chelsea’s offer (and to be fair, Chelsea were offering a much better wage than Spurs). 

When Juan saw John Terry standing up in his peripheral vision, he felt physically sick. As his new captain briefly explained what was going to happen, Juan tried to follow along, but his English wasn’t very good yet and John spoke at a mile a minute. All Juan knew was that he still didn’t want to go first, maybe second or third – but not first.

 

He was so busy trying to keep himself calm, that he hadn’t noticed John had stopped talking and that everyone in the room was staring at him. Fernando nudged him in the ribs again and quietly uttered in Spanish, “John said you’re going first – get up!”

“Dios mio,” Juan said under his breath as he pushed out his chair and stood atop it. 

“Clap and sing along if possible,” Juan said a lot quieter than he’d intended. He’d chosen to sing Macarena specifically for that reason – it was popular, a lot of people knew it, and could join in very easily.

“Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena,” Juan began quietly, trying to get it over and done with. 

But from across the room he heard a voice shout, “Louder!” When he finally looked up from the ground, he saw Ashley Cole waving his arms up, indicating he couldn’t hear Juan.

He continued, making his voice as loud as he could without properly shouting. He thought he might as well go all out, so they don’t ask him to do it again. 

“Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Heeeeey Macarena.” Juan started doing the clapping in time with the song, and gradually his team mates began to do so as well. 

When he looked down, he noticed that Fernando had gotten out his phone and was now filming Juan. He tried to give his friend an unobvious glare, silently asking him to stop, but Fernando didn’t seem to understand the underlying meaning to Juan’s death stare – or if he did, he happily chose to ignore it. 

Seconds later, David Luiz was up out of his seat, singing along and doing the song’s accompanying dance. It didn’t take long for Billy McCulloch to get up and attempt doing the dance as well. His poor attempts at the simple moves elicited laughs from almost everyone in the room, even Juan himself. 

By the time he reached the end of the song, Juan was laughing and doing the dance moves too. 

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Fernando said sagely as he began showing Juan the video he’d just recording, laughing at how nervous Juan was at the start.

Feeling much happier, and more like a part of the team, Juan had all but forgotten his nerves. "I'm so glad that's over." Juan said with a huge grin on his face as he watched Raul Meireles get up on his chair.  



End file.
